Legendary Simpleton
by ZuruiNeko
Summary: Aidou has had a doozie of a dream-what to do except freak out about it an accidentally summon a five hundred year old pure blood? But Caine,a legend in herself,is a bit of a handful,and has plans of her own. AidouxOC


* * *

Legendary Simpleton

Aidou was never a vampire to become sentimental over humans. He had never liked them much,and had always thought they were lower than him,like dogs-he loved dogs. They were cute and nice to pet,but he would never give respect to a dog,nor did he give any to the humans.

Those who he did give respect to,in his eyes,were more than deserving-Kaname being one of them,a princely pure blood of unholy stature,he towered over his classmates like a God. But that was all more drama than Aidou cared to partake in,and so he stood out on Kaname's personal affairs and relationships with other students.

But what he did not know how to react to was the resurrection of a legend-something which had sat in the bowels of vampire society since the beginning of their race,which was as mysterious as that of the humans. And it was angry-a fierce legend that spoke of war and peace between humans and vampires,and of a single pure blood who threatened to destroy them all.

Her name had been Caine-warrior,a Gaelic name dating back farther than Aidou cared to think,as her legend circled around a war that broke out between vampires and hunters some five hundred years ago. A great pure blood had waged war on the hunters,who had killed his daughter in what they claimed was a mistake-the fair Helena's story was a tragic romance on it's own,but that wasn't Caine. She hadn't been like the others-she truly sought peace,as the most powerful of all pure bloods,but the war waged without her.

Eventually,she had been forced into battle,and had slain a great number of enemy soldiers. But,at the most crucial moment in the battle,she had retired,saying 'I tire of this',and disappearing into the shadows from which she had come as fast as she had appeared. Not long after that,the vampires,weakened by the loss,signed a peace treaty with the hunters,and laid to rest their old demons in favor of a peaceful republic.

Or that was the official story,anyway-politics had subscribed to the philosophy 'don't ask don't tell' since then,and had clammed up about the entire ordeal. It was as accepted in vampire and hunter culture alike as stated truth-Caine,a mighty warrior both feared and respected,had passed on peacefully in her final days,mortally wounded by the tactics of a hunter,and out of stamina to battle a war she hated.

But all of them had been deceived,as Aidou now knew-he had seen her,resurrected from the dead,in a vision. This hallucination,as Kaname liked to call it,had been no hallucination at all-Caine was returning,and she was very,very angry. An entity that,in itself,was an old,evil emotion so strong that it's physical manifestation was that of a goddess,had been unleashed on all of human and vampire kind,and Aidou had dreamed it. But,unfortunately,it was,indeed,a dream,and he could claim it as nothing other. The questionable memory of a hallucination by a teenage vampire was understandably under scrutiny by the senate,something Aidou was furious about.

He was sure she was coming back. And he was sure that it would be that night on August 28th,the night of a very colorful lunar eclipse-it was just to cliche for such an old vampire legend to pass up.

"I'm not crazy,Kain,I saw Caine-Kain..." He flipped their names around on his tongue and realized,with mild distaste,that saying it would be difficult. "I know,you had a scary dream,but put it behind you. All this lunar eclipse nonsense is just awful,even if the eclipse is cool." Kain said,packing his things as he prepared to head back to the dorms after a day of rather dull classwork. "Is it nonsense? I mean,no one saw her die,we just assumed she did! She's pure blood,they can survive anything. C'mon Kain,the eclipse is the day after tomorrow-you have got to watch with me!" He whined,a feeling of urgency bubbling in his stomach. He had fire in his veins and ice in his fingertips-he,like every other vampire,was excited over the possible appearance of a vampire war god.

"This is even close to the place where the Japanese vampires battled with Caine and she died!" He argued aimlessly-Kain wouldn't change his mind. Kain sighed,and shook his head dejectedly. "Let's just go." He said,dragging a reluctant Aidou back to the dorms.

Two days passed with all the speed and enthusiasm of molasses running uphill-it was mind numbingly painful to wait,Aidou decided. He felt like a child who had found a treasure map,and was about to uncover a great amount of wealth,but with an ancient vampire deity and some luck in stead. He was to jittery to think about much else,and so,when all the students loitered around on the courtyard,chatting idly and waiting for the eclipse,he sauntered off in the brisk night air in search of anything,really-a sign of any kind would have been nice,but he wanted there to be something particular over at the nearby shrine-the students had gathered some flowers there to honor the death and rebirth of a nearby supposed water deity-it had been a tall tale and everyone knew it,but the idea of a vampire rising from the old creek was absurd-still,he trudged on.

He could see fine due to his heritage,and so the darkness did not prove to stop him at all as the sky suddenly darkened-he had the shrine in his sights,and nothing immediately happened.

He sighed,and looked up-the sky was bright red,but he,as an immortal,had seen lunar eclipses before,and it wasn't as great as it had been when he was a child. He sat down on the dewy grass,ignoring the cold,damp feeling in the seat of his pants,and enjoying the view.

He was soon interrupted.

"My my. What a sight to awaken to." A voice to beautiful,to smooth and luscious to be human rang out in the night air,which was quite suddenly filled with a thick miasma of some kind. Aidou's throat burned and his eyes stung-Caine was home. When he finally mustered the strength to turn his head and look at her,what he saw nearly blinded him-she was long and slender,and in her right,pale and delicate hand there was a Thaisuki Katana,hand crafted and elegant with a gold dragon weaving up the blade. She cradled it to her bare chest-her elegant kimono fell casually from her body a little,revealing small,perfect breasts,plump and childlike on her smooth chest. Long locks of curly,silvery blond hair cascaded down her shoulder in two strips,the rest tucked into a messy,unceremonious bun atop her her head.

Her face was like a mannequin-big,plump,shiny erotic lips,pink and perfect,a smooth white face like no other,a tiny black mole resting under her left eye. Her eyes were half lidded with angry eyebrows,knitted into an amused expression,her heavy silver eyelashes falling over icy blue eyes. "Hush hush,darling. We are finally home." She said,her sweet ivory skin suddenly flinching upward in a single movement,like someone operating that perfect marionette had suddenly jerked all the strings,and she fell,limp,to the ground.

The miasma was gone. The body disappeared-and suddenly,the release of the pressure around him,which had so recently been crushing his very being,caused him to collapse.

When he awoke,he was in his bed-he could tell the much from the feeling of sheets against his naked back and the smell of lavender drifting into his mind. His eyes opened slowly to a dark room-his room,and he shot up suddenly-but he just gasped,suppressing a scream,and held his body. He immediately guessed that he had cracked a rib-or a few-in that thick power around stopped his heavy breathing and looked around-he saw nothing.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed. "I wouldn't do that,if I were you." A toxic,addictive voice rang through the air,crisp like a winter breeze. "You...Caine-sama?" he asked,looking at hr-he no longer felt the crushing presence of that miasma,and in stead he was only startled again by her dazzling beauty. "Yes?" She answered,eyes locked,stoic,out the window,her posture deadly still and cold. "Why...how?" He choked,losing his voice in the sea of questions that invaded his once peaceful mind.

"Why? Because I got bored. It grows tiresome,sleeping all the time,in a state of unrest despite the fact that I simply no longer existed. It was dull." She said,like expanding into the universe was the most normal,uninteresting thing in the world,like it was something with which she had been acquainted before and did not care to recount. Aidou was utterly bemused by her,and it wasn't surprising. "A for how,I wanted to see another Eclipse. I have seen many before,naturally,but being asleep so long degrades one's memory. I simply chose to wake. The shrine held enough spiritual power to support me,and,as you may have noticed,this particular spot is excellent for viewing the eclipse." She stated,her voice like bells,her sparkling skin and eyes rounding on him like daggers. Her appearance was fierce but delicate like a fawn,graceful but prowling like great lioness,her long hair falling loosely over her shoulders like liquid ice.

"You saw me. It was not my intention to be revealed,but I have been. The entire senate is in an uproar,because of you,you..." She lapsed into a fit of,what could be described as,giggles. He was both terrified and euphoric-her laugh was absolutely charming. "You little buffoon! I can't believe all of this trouble is over you!" she roared with laughter,letting out peal after peal of metallic chuckles. "You nincompoop! You putz! You incompetent,babbling simp!" She roared,holding her sides with surprisingly strong hands as she laughed-Aidou had suddenly forgotten how to breath,and his brain didn't seem set on remembering any time soon.

"Do you even realize the magnitude of what you have done?! You have started what could be a second great war! Or,perhaps,I have started the war.." She said,a look of dawning realization crossing her face,and she looked like a child who had suddenly remembered that they had home work to do and only five minutes before bedtime. He stared at her as she placed her fingers to her lips,a cute expression on her elegant face,and quite suddenly,he was terrified for the future of both him,and the rather alarmed looking warrior in his bedroom.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire knight or any of it's characters.

Note: So this story got off with a rocky start. But so far,Caine seems likable enough-a bit childish,ne? Hope she's doesn't turn out as conceited as I wrote her to be! This story kind of toys with history a bit,and I wanted to give Caine a very olden days kind of dialect,but she ended up sounding kind of pompous. Oh well-she'll develop soon enough.^^'


End file.
